One Wiki to Rule them All
The Lord of The Rings is the best movie trilogy of all time. It has aspects that all good movies need to have. Action and an Adventure. The Lord of The Rings starts off in the Shire, land of the Hobbits (halflings). The Shire is a peaceful place where hobbits co-exist with bird and beast with no conflict ever happening. It has nine main charceters which include: Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas of the woodland Realm, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo of the Shire, Samwise of the Shire, Pippin of the Shire, Merriadoc of the Shire and Gandalf the Wizard. Which are formed into a fellowship and they go on a quest into Middle Earth to destroy the One Ring. Legolas of the Woodland Realm Legolas is an elvish prince and warrior. He is 2931 years old and still looks to be in his 20's or even younger. Elves stop aging when they get to the age of 25 so they always look young compared to other beings in Middle Earth. He is the oldest in the fellowship, except for Gandalf the Wizard. He refers to the others in the company as children. He has been trained all his life to fight. Legolas.jpg legolas 1.jpg legolas 2.jpg legolas 3.jpg Aragorn son of Arathorn Aragorn is one of the most important characters in the story. He is the heir to the throne of Gondor. He was taken to Rivendell (Kingdom of the High Elves) at a young age to protect him from dieing. He was raised in Rivendell until the age of 26 when he decided to leave. In the time frame of the movie Aragorn is 87 years old. It seems old for a man, he is a descendant of the Numenor. The line of the Numenor is a line of kings, and they are a long lived blood line that on an average lifespan can live 200-250 years. Aragorn 1.jpg Aragorn 2.jpg Aragorn 3.png Aragorn.png Gimli son of Gloin '''Gimli is a dwarf. He loves eating meat off the bone and killing orcs. He is probably the most courageous dwarf that has ever lived in Middle Earth. In the movie he is 150 years old and becomes best friends with Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Always carrying his battle axe into battle and just about every where else he goes, he has quite the emotional attachment to his axe. Gimli 1.jpg Gimli 2'.jpg Gimli 3.jpg Gimli 4.jpg '''Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White Gandalf is the eldest in the company of nine. He is one of the five wizards in all of middle earth. He is the fourth wizard to walk the earth. The others include: Saruman the White (The Greatest Wizard), the two blue wizards (No one really knows their name), then there is Gandalf and finally Radagast the Brown. Gandalf faces down many of the great enemys of middle earth. He faces down the Balrog, Saruman when he turns evil and the most evil of all Sauron. He fights the Balrog and Saruman both in one movie (The Fellowship of the Ring). He barely survives Saruman as he is not as powerful as Saruman. When he thinks he gets away after making the ground beneath the Balrog fall, which makes him fall. When Gandalf starts to walk away he is grabed by the Balrogs whip and dragged with him. During the battle between Gandalf and th Balrog, Gandalf finally defeats his enemy, but he also passes away. He comes back as Gandalf the White until his task on Middle Earth is finished. You see him return as Gandalf the White in Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. He comes back as Gandalf the White to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They go to Rohan (The Home of the Horse Lords) and then Gandalf leaves them to find the Rohirrium (The Army of Rohan that was banished after the mind of the King was put under a spell). He later goes on to continue the journey that leads them to Gondor and later on to Mordor. Gandalf 1.jpg Gandalf 2.jpg Gandalf 3.jpg Gandalf 4.jpg Frodo Baggins Frodo Baggins is the ring bearer that is charged with destroying the one ring created by Sauron the Destroyer. Frodo is a Hobbit, also known as a Halfling. Frodo is one of the tallest halflings that is only 3ft 6 inch, this makes it look like how it actually is. Halflings are the shortest free folk in middle earth. Though, halflings prefer to keep themselves out of trouble and prefer to keep to their daily lives which include, drinking, smoking, gardening and farming. They live a simple life and don't really talk to anyone but their own kind. This makes it extremly difficult for anyone to mess with them because they have never done anything wrong. Many people will try to protect the halflings even, Gandalf is one of them for example. Gandalf would do anything to protect them and their kind. He has talked Strider also known as Aragorn into looking after them and keeping a watch on them. Aragorn later leaves the Shire and joins the fellowship that is on a journey to destroy the one ring. Now, let's get back to Frodo. Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, adopted him at a very young to raise him up and then care for him and his home in the years to pass. Frodo has grown up to be an adventurous person and enjoys being in the woods and leaving the Shire even when the time permits for it. In the Lord of the Rings, Frodo is 33 years old which is still young for a Hobbit and which would translate to about 17 years old in human years. Frodo's best friend Samwise is another Hobbit, he is Frodo's gardener. Sam will be covered later on. Frodo Baggins 1.png Frodo Baggin 2.jpg Frodo 3.jpg Frodo 4.jpg Samwise Gamgee ' Samwise 1.jpg '